


Limerence

by aciid_drink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Dream is a blind idiot, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George is in love as well, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lovesickness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciid_drink/pseuds/aciid_drink
Summary: Dream was royally fucked. He never wanted for this to happen.He never wanted to have detailed dreams about holding, kissing, even sharing more intimate connections with his friend.He didn’t want to hug his pillows in his sleep, spraying men’s cologne into it, pretending it was him.He hated the fact that he spent 4 hours on trying to find the cologne that smells just like the guy he longed for.He never wanted for some british man to be on his brain 24/7.He never intended to fall in love with his very-straight and way out his league best friend. And it sucked.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where dream wants to blame george

Wheezy laughing echoed loudly throughout the house. The man who was wearing a gray hoodie and black sweats smiled softly and leaned back in his chair. Loud screeching boomed in his headphones.

“Would you ever Dream?” blankly said the cold and robotic voice of the text to speech.

“I would never date Dream.” George answered blankly. “I mean… unless you want me to…” What seems to be a British man continued jokingly in a seductive tone.

“What the hell George!” Dream struggled to choke out. His cheeks burned hot. Dreams stomach fluttered.

“There’s like a hundred thousand people watching us right now”

“It’s way more than that” George giggled as he got awkwardly shuffled closer to his mic.

Only if George knew what he was doing to Dream at this very moment.

\---

Dream hit his pillow angrily in frustration. He was falling, **hard**. Falling hard for his best friend. He wanted to scream into the void (or maybe at George himself) about how much he loved the boy and how much he hated it, how much he despised it.

And how clueless George was. He wishes that George knew that Dream liked him so he can blame him. Blame George for everything.


End file.
